después de
by Earendil 95
Summary: Después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, todos vivieron, Thorin confesó su amor a Bilbo y viceversa, pero el valiente hobbit extraña su hogar, y ni el amor que siente por el Rey bajo la Montaña lo hará quedarse. Ahora, ¿qué inesperadas circunstancias los reunirán?
1. Chapter 1

**Después de**

La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos había concluido, y la compañía entera estaba a salvo, aunque Thorin, Fili y Kili habían resultado heridos de gravedad, estaban vivos y eso era lo importante.

Bilbo no se había separado de Thorin: lo velaba y se pasaba día y noche a su lado.

Sus sobrinos, a diferencia de él, habían despertado, y mantenerlos en cama era todo un reto. Querían ver a su tío y nada más, pero al saber que estaba bajo el cuidado de Bilbo, lograron quedarse quietos.

En la habitación principal, Bilbo descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Thorin.

-Por favor- suplicó levantándose a tomar la mano del inconsciente Rey bajo la Montaña –, despierta, Thorin.

Y como si ése llamado fuera una canción de sanción, los ojos azules y profundos del rey se abrieron con elegante lentitud.

Thorin, lo primero que sintió fue un tierno alivio al ver a su saqueador sano y salvo. Y en verdad era irónico preocuparse antes por alguien que por él, pero no lo hacía por cualquiera. Cuando se supo herido de gravedad, pensó en su hobbit y en la horrible forma en que lo trató por el intercambio de la Piedra del Arca.

-Bilbo- suspiró Thorin, ante la aliviada mirada de su saqueador.

-Hola- susurro sintiendo un horrible hueco en su estómago, recordando que aún podría estar molesto debido a su "traición".

-Te dije cosas horribles- admitió Thorin, acariciando la mejilla de su querido Bilbo –. Perdóname.

Bilbo no podía creer lo que oía, Thorin se disculpaba (por segunda vez).

-No, no te preocupes- comenzó con esa ternura e ingenuidad que tanto lo caracterizaba y hacía sonreír al rey enano –, yo… estuvo mal, no debí…- en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, fue silenciado por los labios de Thorin.

No podía creerlo, Thorin lo estaba besando. ¡Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!

Rodeó el cuello se su rey, profundizando más el beso que sus corazones habían anhelado.

El momento hubiera sido el más feliz para ambos, pero Thorin se separó bruscamente al recordar que sus sobrinos se había usado a sí mismos como escudos para evitar que él no continuara siendo herido.

-¡Fili y Kili!- exclamó tratando de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo y de inmediato Bilbo lo levantó hasta sentarlo en la cama.

-Tranquilo- pidió tomando el rostro de Thorin entre sus manos –, tranquilo, ellos están bien, están a salvo.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron quienes encogían en corazón del rey.

-¡Thorin!- exclamó Fili, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de su hermano para sostenerse de pie.

-¡Sabíamos que los cuidados del saqueador serían tu remedio!- exclamó Kili –. No se separó de ti en toda la semana, a pesar de la horrible forma en que lo corriste… ¡Ah!

Fili tiró un codazo a su hermano en las costillas.

Aquello hizo que su tío agachara la mirada y recordara todo lo que le gritó a Bilbo.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó Bilbo –, creo que deberían dejar descansar a su tío.

Bilbo de por sí se encontraba en una batalla interna y esos hermanos no ayudaban: Tenía planeado marcharse a la Comarca esa misma noche, hubiera despertado o no, ya había empacado todo y de verdad extrañaba su hogar, pero ahora sabía que Thorin lo amaba con la misma intensidad; sin embargo, sus servicios como saqueador habían terminado.

Fili y Kili se marcharon cabizbajos, sabían por qué Bilbo quería hablar con su tío, era porque se marcharía y sin duda eso golpearía a Thorin con mayor intensidad que cualquier lanza de aquella batalla que casi les cuesta la vida.

-Thorin…- comenzó Bilbo, sentándose a su lado –me marcharé esta noche.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Para siempre?- ¿tanto daño le había hecho a su hobbit?

-Puedo venir a visitar- dijo Bilbo, sintiendo como parte de su corazón huía y se internaba en Erebor para que jamás lo encontrara y se quedara, pero la otra parte se había quedado en Bolsón Cerrado.

-No lo entiendes- dijo Thorin –. Te amo, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, aquí en Erebor, como mi consorte.

Bilbo casi se va de espaldas. ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

-Thorin, este no es mi hogar.

-Podría serlo.

-No lo es- reiteró tratando de hacerlo entender. Era como si él le pidiera que renunciara a su trono; que no era el caso, pero era algo similar.

Thorin se sintió herido y acabó cometiendo su tercer error.

Su primer error había sido decirle que no tenía lugar en su compañía, el segundo fue tacharlo de traidor y aventárselo a los humanos y a los elfos, y ahora el tercero, gritarle que se largara de una vez por todas.


	2. negación

**Al fin en casa**

Bilbo no podía creerlo, durante la mitad de su viaje, se había preguntado si Thorin sentía lo mismo por él; el mismo amor. Y ahora que lo sabía, de algún modo lo había despreciado.

Aun así, él no tenía por qué haberle gritado que nunca más sería bienvenido en Erebor. Hubo muchas discusiones por el literalmente "primer mandato del Rey bajo la Montaña", pero era el rey, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, y menos él, un simple hobbit que regresaba a su vida hogareña y pacífica, sentado ahora en su cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea en donde Thorin cantó aquella triste y a la vez poderosa canción.

Se preguntaba, qué estaría haciendo justo en esos instantes, qué pensaría, qué sentiría, y todo lo llevaba a la misma respuesta: en él, no.

Suspiro diciéndose a sí mismo que debía olvidar cuanto antes ese asunto. Tal vez… no sentía amor por Thorin, sino una tremenda admiración por aquel enano fuerte, noble, inteligente, de hermosa cabellera cana, de voz profunda y atrapante y uno ojos azules que… De acuerdo, si era amor, pero no por eso iba a abandonar la vida que él añoró durante ése viaje inesperado.

Quizás lo que pudo haber entre Thorin y él, quedó atrás, pero debía haber un modo en el que no terminaran tan mal.

Primero pensó en ir a visitar, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para arriesgarse a que Thorin lo dejara afuera muriendo de frío y hambre, luego pensó en Gandalf; tal vez su viejo amigo podría darle un mensaje a Thorin, pero casi se va de espaldas al imaginar el sermón del mago cuando cayera en cuenta de que lo usaría de recadero.

Tembló de sólo pensar en lo que le pasaría.

Y pasando a otros asuntos ¿Cómo reparar su relación con Thorin? Creía que al menos podrían quedar como compañeros y viejos conocidos, y al mismo tiempo, Bilbo recordaba que cuando se marchó, lo último que oyó decir a Balin fue: en donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Y dudaba que se refiriera a Smaug y al desastre que hizo en Erebor durante sesenta años.

Sabía que a Thorin le dolía su separación tanto como a él, pero su orgullo lo haría; como ya dijo antes, sentarse sobre su oro y morir de hambre, antes que dar su brazo a torcer.

No le dolía; es más, le daba risa y lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de ser.

Tal vez, con el tiempo aprendería a cargar con su amor y reprimir esas ganas de salir corriendo a tratar inútilmente de competir con esas montañas de oro y esa endemoniada Piedra del Arca por el corazón de Thorin. Lo cual, era ridículo sin importar por donde se le viera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los grandes salones de la legendaria Montaña Solitaria, Throrin necesitaba evitar cualquier rostro familiar o conocido, en especial a Fili y a Kili, ese par no dejaba de reprocharle el modo en que le grito a ese mediano traidor.

Mira que humillarlo a él, despreciar su amor con una mano en la cintura, tomar ese beso como una simple disculpa y repudiar su propuesta de matrimonio, todo por una simple Comarca que por lo menos él, en ningún mapa había visto antes ¡Vaya vergüenza que se cargaba ese mediano!

Pero estúpido negar que no le dolía, por primera vez, tenía el corazón roto, había experimentado el desamor. Era horrible sentirse así, pocas veces prestaba atención a los asuntos que debería tener al tope de su lista de preocupaciones; aun así, se negaba rotundamente a solucionar algo que él no había arruinado.

Por ningún lado había solución, no pasaba un día sin que ambos pensaran en el otro, sin que se preguntaran qué estaba habiendo y si tenían intenciones de olvidarse, y había dos hermanos y un mago que lo sabían mejor que nadie, y no iban a permitir que el orgullo de Thorin y la mentalidad de Bilbo por negarse a dejar su hogar, interviniera en un amor que atravesaba La Ciudad del Lago Largo, Mirkwood, la Caroca, las Montañas Nubledas y Rivendell.


	3. el plan

**No es un plan, es "el plan"**

Habían pasado casi dos años de aquella separación que había acabado por demacrar y consumir la vida en los ojos de ambos amantes orgullosos y patéticos actores. Ninguno sabía disimular la terrible tristeza y necesidad que los embargaba.

Y Fili y Kili, esperaban ansiosos la llegada del mago gris, a quien habían pasado esos dos años tratando de contactar. Lo que no sabían, era que el mago tenía una noticia interesante bajo la manga; además de que les dio tiempo a esos dos jóvenes Durin para estudiar a su testarudo tío. Sabía que esos enanos tenían potencial para lo que ellos quisieran, y justo los encontró bajo la sombra de un árbol, golpeteando el suelo con sus pies como si eso fuera a atraerlo.

Adoraba la impaciencia de los jóvenes, siempre queriendo vivir tan aprisa.

-¡Gandalf!- exclamó Kili –. Te dije que llegaría- le dijo a su hermano, quien no hizo más que extrañarse.

-Eso yo te lo dije a ti- replicó confundido el enano rubio.

-¿Y cómo está el viejo Thorin Escudo de Roble?, ¿continúa sentado sin moverse?

-Si- resopló Kili, mostrando gran pesadez cuando surgió el tema que venía a ser tratado –. No ha salido de ésa montaña en dos años.

-Es preocupante- añadió Fili –. Creo que hasta lo he oído murmurar el nombre de nuestro saqueador cuando dormita sobre ese trono.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- preguntó Kili, visiblemente molesto.

-No tengo que contarte todo- dijo Fili.

El mago tuvo que detenerlos cuando ambos empezaron a discutir y para cuando pudo calmarlos ya estaban hablando sobre "la última pinta de cerveza".

-Muy bien, muchachos- comenzó Gandalf –, vengo directo de la Comarca y si su tío está como lo entiendo, Bilbo y él están en la misma situación.

-¡Lo bueno es que te tenemos a ti, Gandalf!- saltó Kili –. Tú nos ayudaste mucho en nuestro viaje y aunque no mataste a este dragón, si lo hiciste con muchos otros, esto no será nada para ti.

-Kili- suspiró el mago, como un anciano cansado de un arduo viaje –, antes de continuar con esto me puedes decir ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Discutieron al menos otros cinco minutos, hasta que Kili pareció entender que Gandalf no había matado dragones antes. O eso esperaban.

-¡Comencemos!- exclamó Fili –. ¿Cómo podemos reunirlos? Porque ni Thorin ni el saqueador son tontos, saben que si se ven una vez más, no se van a soltar.

Las palabras de Fili eran sabias en esos instantes, pero Gandalf venía con noticias.

-En efecto, mi estimado Fili- asintió el mago –, pero Bilbo no es tan libre como antes, una tragedia ocurrió en su familia: ha quedado a cargo de su pequeño sobrino, Frodo.

-¿Bilbo tiene un pequeño hobbit?- preguntó Kili.

-¿Podemos usar eso para que Thorin salga corriendo de aquí?- Fili hizo segunda.

-¿Qué planean?- preguntó Gandalf, sospechando ya de las casi oscuras intenciones de esos dos.

Ambos hermanos se enviaron una mirada cargada de complicidad y luego miraron a Gandalf.

¿Y si le decimos a Thorin que ese pequeño es hijo de Bilbo, pero que… su pareja los abandonó?- sugirió Fili, sintiendo escalofríos por proponer la idea que haría a su tío retorcerse de los celos y después caer en depresión.

-¡Eso sólo mataría a Thorin!- exclamó Kili.

-Claro que no- dijo Fili –, si le decimos que su saqueador está triste y tiene una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros, no dudará en salir y sin ni siquiera empacar.

-Si no lo matamos primero- murmuró Kili.

-Varias lanzas no pudieron matarlo- advirtió Gandalf, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad –, ni a ustedes, jóvenes príncipes- Por su tono de voz, ahora les advertiría algo –. Pero si Thorin sale corriendo tras Bilbo, quizá sea para no volver. ¿Podrían ustedes tomar su lugar?

Eso rompió todas las ilusiones de Fili y Kili, sabían que Thorin era el rey y era una figura de respeto para su gente, ellos eran como los bufones aún.

Tendrían que corregir esa postura y poner en práctica todo lo que sabían y desde niños les habían enseñado, pues si algo era bien sabido desde antes de partir de la Montañas Azules, era de la poca o nula intención de Thorin por tener descendencia y lo rápido que se había conformado con sus sobrinos.

Fili y Kili se miraron y otra vez hablaron en silencio.

-¿Funcionara un plan como este?- preguntó el mayor de los Durin.

-No es un plan- dijo Kili –, es "el plan".

-¿Por Thorin?- preguntó Fili.

-Por Thorin- asintió Kili.

Gandalf sonrío, complacido y enternecido por el amor que ellos le tenían a su tío y lo que harían para verlo feliz, lo que no quitaba que estaría en primera fila para ver la cara de Thorin cuando se tragara que Bilbo tenía una familia.

Eso sin duda sería lo más entretenido que vería en cualquiera de las Edades de la Tierra Media.


	4. engañemos

**Engañemos al Rey Bajo la Montaña**

El plan estaba hecho, no podían tener fallas y sin embargo, sabían que si entraban a la sala del trono gritando como locos que Bilbo tenía un hijo, Thorin sospecharía de inmediato y más, sabiendo que Gandalf rondaba por su reino.

Así que, debían hacer que Thorin se enterara poco a poco.

El plan comenzó con la primera caída de las hojas marrones que abandonaban sus árboles. Fili y Kili conversaban "en secreto" durante la comida que compartían con su tío y quienes fueron su compañía durante aquel arduo viaje.

Y esos susurros no pasaban desapercibidos por Thorin, a quien le faltaba poco para aprender a leer las mentes de sus sobrinos, pues desde que ellos eran niños, había tenido que vigilarlos para que no quemaran las Montañas Azules, y ya habían tenido bastante con Smaug en ese entonces. Por ello sabía qué métodos usar para escuchar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba, pues en medio de un ardid, esos dos, descubrieron que cualquiera que escuchara sus conversaciones y fuera algo que el Rey debía saber, estaba obligado a comunicárselo a Thorin.

Y ese día la fortuna les sonreía, pues quien estaba a su lado, era nada más y nada menos que Dwalin; si había alguien más paranoico que Thorin con respecto a ellos dos, ese vendría siendo aquel tosco enano.

Finalmente, dieron inicio:

-¿No crees que de algún modo nos está traicionando?- pregunto Kili, llamando de inmediato al atención de Dwalin, quien puso su oído a trabajar tan discretamente, que durante unos instantes, los hermanos se preguntaron si los escuchaba. Y vaya que lo hacía.

-¿Qué dices, Kili?- segundó Fili, fingiéndose molesto –. Él ya no es nuestro saqueador, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con una de su especie.

Por un momento Dwalin deseó que ese par estuviera bromeando.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, hermano- suspiro Kili –. Además, imagina lo tierno que es un pequeño hobbit.

-Pues según Gandalf- murmuró Fili –, el pequeño Frodo tiene un aire elfico.

-¿Dices que fue con una elfa?- sugirió Kili, fingiéndose a punto de gritar.

Nadie lo notaba, pero el corazón de Dwalin latía con menos frecuencia con cada palabra de aquella terrible conversación.

-No lo sé- respondió Fili, dándose cuenta de que sin querer, habían endulzado aún más su plan, o cavado la tumba de Thorin; la verdad no sabía con certeza que habían hecho.

-Bueno- soltó Kili –, quien quiera que sea, no la culpo, nuestro saqueador es tierno y noble.

-Sí, además…- Fili se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su espía se estaba sosteniendo prácticamente del mantel –. Olvídalo, ya hablamos bastante de Bilbo Bolsón.

Cuando la comida finalizó, ambos tuvieron que morderse las mejillas para no soltarse a reír en cuanto Dwalin corrió tras Thorin.

Y no iban a perderse de su obra maestra. No, no. Se escabulleron hasta la biblioteca, el lugar en donde Thorin solía enclaustrarse para pensar en Bilbo, y se escondieron tras de unos enormes estantes a escuchar todo desde primera fila.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Thorin, tomando asiento.

-Thorin- comenzó Dwalin –, escuché una conversación de Fili y Kili durante la comida.

-¿Y?- le dio pie a seguir, pensando que esos dos ya tenían planeado voltear Erebor de cabeza, pensando que así se vía mejor.

-Tú, ¿aún piensas en el saqueador? Digo, han pasado dos años y nos has sabido nada.

Trató de hacer el tema lo menos doloroso posible, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería así, cuando una sombra de tristeza atravesó los ojos de Thorin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de disimular el nudo en su garganta –. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que Fili y Kili hablaban?

-Bueno, no sé si deba…

-Dwalin- mustió Thorin con voz severa, dando a entender que si ya había comenzado, debía terminar.

-¡Oh, Thorin! No debí hacer esto, pero, sentí que debías saberlo.

-Lo va a hacer- murmuró Kili.

Thorin no sabía que pensar, si a su mediano le había ocurrido algo, o tal vez venía en camino a Erebor.

Tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo, primero debía escuchar.

-Parece que Bilbo tuvo un hijo- Thorin sintió como su corazón se hacía cenizas y una ira mortal hacia quien fuera que Bilbo escogió, reemplazó toda su sangre.

-¿Qué?- exclamó levantándose, sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus ojos –. ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada –. Según Fili Y Kili, se enteraron por boca de Gandalf, que el niño se llama Frodo y que tiene un "aire elfico".

-¡Elfico!- gritó derribando la mesa y todo lo que había en ella –. ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos y ese mago?

Eso fue una señal, Fili y Kili salieron corriendo directo a su habitación a disimular que conversaban sobre otra cosa y sabían que Gandalf no estaría muy lejos para cuando lo necesitaran.

Ambos sonreían y se miraban como cómplices de un reencuentro amoroso, hasta que escucharon las pesadas puertas de su habitación arrastrarse y abrirse provocando que las paredes vibraran. Y ahí estaba, el gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, sufriendo por una persona a la que él había lastimado casi sin querer.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Fili.

-Bilbo- fue lo primero que escapó de la boca de Thorin –. ¿Dónde, cuándo, con quién?

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Kili –. ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué fue lo que Gandalf les dijo acerca de Bilbo?- preguntó dándose cuenta de que debía ser más claro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- exclamó Kili, y Fili le tiró un codazo en las costillas.

-Hablen- gruñó el Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Ambos se miraron, diciéndose que era hora de "la verdad".

-Verás, Thorin- comenzó Fili –. Parece que Bilbo se ha quedado solo con su pequeño Frodo, pues los han abandonado.

Aquello golpeó a Thorin como una lanza de hielo. No era posible, no era posible que alguien se atreviera a dañar a su amado Bilbo de ese modo. Aunque por unos instantes pensó que se lo merecía por haberlo olvidado.

-Y, ¿él está bien?- preguntó olvidando su rencor para saber que tanto había golpeado a Bilbo ese evento tan trágico.

Fili y Kili se miraron como si fueran a dar la noticia de una muerte, pero en sus mentes, pensaban que se merecían un premio por actuación.

-Gandalf dice que… no lo ha tomado tan bien, si es que me entiendes- dijo Fili.

-Parece que está algo enfermo- completó Kili.

Thorin sentía que el mundo caía sobre sus hombros y lo aplastaba, tenía que verlo cuanto antes, decirle que lo sentía y que todo estaría bien, que ellos dos podrían cuidar de su hijo.

Salió a toda prisa y para el anochecer, Fili y Kili y cierto mago se enteraron de la partida matutina de su tío a la Comarca.

A Fili y a Kili les dolió un poco, pues tal vez sería la última vez que verían a quien amaban como a un padre, pero esa nostalgia se les pasó cuando se supieron juntos y que su tío tendría la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Ahora sólo esperaban que no regresara sólo para ahorcarlos cuando se enterara de que todo era una mentira.


	5. descubriendo mentiras

**Descubriendo mentiras**

Fili y Kili no sabían con exactitud qué hacer o a dónde correr, pues era obvio que Thorin regresaría, con Bilbo o sólo para matarlos y después regresar. Sin embargo, darían lo que fuera por ser moscas en la pared cuando su tío llegara a Bolsón Cerrado y ser testigos todos los eventos que se desatarían a partir de ahí.

Y qué razón tenían en pensar que sería interesante, pues Thorin finalmente se encontró en la cúspide de una loma verde desde la cual podía apreciar aquel verde paraíso donde se encontraba su razón de ser, allá en la más alta colina de la Comarca.

Diría que el paisaje era hermoso y pacífico, pero era por este endemoniado lugar que Bilbo lo había abandonado.

Pero si dejaba eso de lado, tenía que ir cuanto antes a remediar la estupidez que hizo Bilbo al tener intenciones de olvidarlo con otra persona que de último momento le dio la espalda.

Bajó sin darle mayor importancia a las miradas sumisas, constantes y acosadoras que los hobbits le enviaban y los murmullos en los que se perdía el nombre Bilbo cuando advirtieron que el enano se dirigía a la colina de Bolsón Cerrado.

Subió y su corazón por poco explota al toparse de frente con la misma puerta que hace casi ya tres años tocó y vio a alguien a quien hubiera deseado jamás encontrarse, porque ahora ya no podía vivir sin él.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta, sabiendo bien que tendría que toparse con el hijo de Bilbo con aire élfico. ¡Todo parecía un maldito complot! Bilbo con alguien más, y el niño con cara parecida a la de esos odiosos elfos.

Mientras tanto, Bilbo terminaba de acostar a su hermoso sobrino Frodo, pero en cuanto este escuchó la puerta, salió disparado de su cama a abrir la puerta con su tío seguido de él.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Frodo que no abriera sin preguntar? Pero era inútil, ahora sólo tendría que limitarse a recibir a quien quiera que fuera a visitarlo a mediodía.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Frodo, provocando que el corazón de Thorin diera un vuelco al encontrarse de frente con el fruto del amor de Bilbo y alguien más.

-¡Frodo!- exclamó Bilbo, haciendo que Thorin sintiera una extraña mezcla de miedo y emoción por verlo, aunque fuera una vez más – Te he dicho que no abras a…- Se quedó sin aliento. Tenía que ser una alucinación, un sueño; otro sueño más, uno de esos en que corría a abrazarlo y luego el Rey Bajo la Montaña se desvanecía entre sus brazos, pero esto era diferente –. Imposible- susurro queriendo saber qué ocurría.

-¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo?- le preguntó Thorin, sin poder evitar dedicarle una sonrisa y caminar tan firme y majestuoso como siempre hasta dejar un brazo de distancia entre el Bilbo, quien no podía hacer más que mirarlo y cerciorarse por enésima vez de que era real.

Mientras, Frodo observaba confundido en medio de ambos ¿Amigos? Se veían demasiado cercanos.

-Después de todos estos años- suspiró Bilbo, tomando con miedo las manos de Thorin entre las suyas.

-Lo siento tanto- Thorin sentía ahora como había dejado su orgullo al entrar por aquella puerta aún pintada de verde. No se las daría del enano gruñón que siempre fue en compañía de él. No, sería cariñoso con su querido Bilbo, desde ahora y para siempre –.Y siento lo que pasó en tu familia. Siento lo que les pasó a ti y a este…- Bajó su mirada hacia Frodo –pequeño.

-Fue terrible- suspiró Bilbo. Sin saber que las cosas acabarían más enredadas que con Fili y Kili –. Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste?

-A Fili y a Kili se los dijo Gandalf- respondió arrodillándose frente a Frodo para revolver su suave cabellera rizada y negra.

A Bilbo le extrañaron principalmente tres cosas:

Número uno: Frodo era muy arisco con los extraños, pero con Thorin se dejaba y ni la mirada le quitaba de encima al Rey de los enanos de Erebor.

Número dos: ¿Por qué Gandalf fue a contar algo tan banal y de poca importancia a Fili y Kili y estos se lo dijeron a su tío?

Y número tres: ¿Había venido sólo por eso?

Thorin levantó una vez más la mirada hacia su hobbit y vio que sus sobrinos no mentían. Estaba enfermo.

-¿Enfermaste?- le pregunto acercándose a acariciar su rostro, estremeciendo a Billbo con el cálido y áspero contacto de su mano.

-Sí- respondió Bilbo –, desde que ¡eso! pasó- no quería hablar del incidente frente a Frodo, pues aún le afectaba –, no me sentido bien- Lo frustrante era que se le vino una gripe terrible justo en la temporada donde su sobrino quedó huérfano y apenas estaba saliendo.

-Entiendo- suspiró odiando más que nunca a quien abandonó a Bilbo y a un niño tan encantador que observaba atento la conversación de un reencuentro tan importante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- le preguntó Bilbo, odiando la idea de perderlo otra vez. Ya no quería dejarlo ir.

-Creo que me quedo aquí, si no te molesta- A eso había venido, a remediar lo que sus errores provocaron.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Bilbo – ¡No puedes hacer eso! Tu reino, tu gente te necesita.

-Para eso tengo a mis sobrinos- respondió esbozando aquella sonrisa que derretía a Bilbo –. Vengo a remediar el error que cometí hace dos años, que fue dejarte ir.

-Thorin- suspiró Bilbo, abrazando con fuerza a la persona que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza durante esos dos años, veinticuatro/ siete.

-Mi amado Saqueador- río Thorin, rodeando el frágil cuerpo de Bilbo con sus brazos –. Todo estará bien, a mí no importa que los hayan dejado.

¿Qué?

Bilbo se separó ligeramente confundido, rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó tratando de interpretar las palabras de Thorin.

-¿No fue eso lo que ocurrió? Esa persona te dejó.

-¡Murieron!- exclamó Bilbo, dándose cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Thorin. ¿Quiénes?

-Los padres de Frodo murieron. ¿No fue eso de lo que Gandalf, Fili y Kili te hablaron?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió Thorin.

-¿De qué está hablando, tú?- inquirió Bilbo.

-¡Fili y Kili!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Ambos hermanos, se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca de Erebor, estudiando todas las leyes que de ahora en adelante debería seguir para ser buenos reyes, hasta que sintieron un escalofrío mortal treparles a los hombros y succionarles el alma.

-Creo que ya se enteraron- suspiró Fili.

-Así parece- río Kili, volviendo tranquilamente a su pergamino.


	6. aprendiendo a convivir

**Aprendiendo a convivir**

Después de caer en cuenta del engaño de sus sobrinos, Thorin estaba dividido entre abrazarlos o ahorcarlos, situación que si meditaba con más detenimiento, ambas eran buenas ideas. Por supuesto en el orden en que las había pensado.

Sin embargo Erebor estaba ya muy lejos, y sus queridos sobrinos y amigos también. Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta del sacrificio que sus muchachos hicieron por él, por él y Bilbo.

Sabía bien que a ellos les hubiera gustado seguir disfrutando de una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones hasta que él, por la edad, ya no pudiera continuar en su deber como Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Sus amados sobrinos habían sacrificado la vida que ellos anhelaban por la de él.

Ante un sacrificio como ese, uno pensaría que de ahí en adelante debía disfrutar al máximo, sin embargo, se le hacía difícil acercarse a Bilbo, y no por Frodo, ese pequeño hobbit era muy independiente. Tal parecía como si sólo necesitara de su tío para tener un techo sobre su cabeza, pues desde que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte hasta que caía, Frodo se la pasaba afuera.

El problema era que a pesar de la cálida bienvenida de Bilbo, segundos después las cosas se habían entibiado, y era lógico que su hobbit siguiera resentido por ocurrido hacía ya dos años.

El rey que abdicó sin saberlo, pensaba todo esto mientras observaba la lluvia caer, sentado cómodamente frente a una ventana.

-Espero que Frodo no se moje- Escuchó la voz de su Saqueador por detrás, y al darse vuelta aceptó la taza de té caliente que este le ofreció.

-Tal vez se refugió en algún lado- respondió soplando el vapor de su taza, y de nuevo todo quedó en silencio, un muy, muy incómodo silencio que parecía llevar horas y tan sólo llevaba dos segundos.

Bilbo se sentía nervioso, nervioso por varias cosas: Thorin ya de por sí tenía un carácter difícil y ahora casi parecía hacerse del rogar, otra cosa que le preocupaba eran sus lenguaraces vecinos y parientes que, seguramente ya habían visto a Thorin llegar y no tardarían en armar mil historias y conjeturas acerca de esa visita, si no es que ya las habían hecho, y último y no menos importante, su pequeño Frodo; ya era difícil que los demás le dieran condolencias innecesarias cada día, ahora de seguro lo hostigarían con preguntas sobre el enano en Bolsón Cerrado, y qué diría un niño que sin bien no embaucaba a nadie, amaba endulzar las historias ¡Oh, no quería ni imaginar!

Thorin por su parte, casi podía oír los pensamientos de su hobbit, era tan sencillo adivinar que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

La profunda voz de Thorin llenar su casa, fue extrañamente un relajante modo de volver a la realidad.

-Me preocupan los vecino y parientes- confesó dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, aun de pie frente al enano –. No porque me importe lo que piensen, pero me preocupa que arruinen nuestra tranquilidad.

Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas tiernas palabras.

-Me gusta cuando dices, nuestro- murmuró dejando su taza a un lado y extendiendo su mano hacia Bilbo, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. O eso pensó nuestro hobbit, porque en cuanto aceptó la cálida y áspera mano del enano, terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Bilbo río y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thorin, quien unió sus frentes acariciando sus narices en el más tierno gesto que un tosco enano, puede demostrar a un hobbit.

-¿Por qué no…?- preguntó Thorin, de manera sensual, recorriendo el pecho de Bilbo sobre la ropa –vamos a tu habitación y nos acostamos a esperar a que la lluvia cese.

El pequeño hobbit sintió sus mejillas arder en varios tonos rojizos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de besar al líder de su ex compañía, sonó la campañilla de la entrada, y no podía ser Frodo, Frodo entraba y salía cuando quería sin necesidad de tocar.

Ambos suspiraron fastidiados y Bilbo se levantó a abrir, tratando de imaginar quién podría ser. Y en cuanto abrió, una de sus pesadillas cobró forma física.

Frente a su puerta estaban paradas dos mujeres hobbit que vendían queso en el mercado. Ambas le miraban por encima de sus hombros sin un rastro de discreción en busca del enano.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Bilbo, fingiendo no ver como estaban a unos segundos de empujarlo y buscar a Thorin.

-¿E… está usted bien, señor Bolsón?- preguntó una de ellas.

Bilbo suspiró entre cansado y sorprendido, pues ya se habían tardado en husmear.

-Sí, estaba a punto de ir a tomar una siesta- respondió intentando cerrar la puerta, pero no se sorprendió cuando la segunda mujer evitó con su pie que cerrara.

-Es que… nos encontramos a su sobrino paseando y le preguntamos sobre su… sobre su visita, señor Bolsón, y él nos dijo que un rey había venido a entregarle oro por haber estado a sus servicios.

-No- respondió consiguiendo cerrar la puerta.

Suspiró fastidiado, dándose cuenta de que ya había comenzado un buena parte de lo que se le vendría encima.

-¿No necesitas que yo intervenga?- le preguntó Thorin.

-No, no es necesario- respondió caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

-¿Ahora estás molesto?- le cuestionó pensando que de nuevo iba a encerrarse bajo llave.

-¡Sí, si estoy molesto porque veo que no tuviste ni una pizca de discreción al llegar, contrario la vez pasada, y ahora habrá vecinos inmiscuyéndose en mi vida, en la de Frodo, y créeme cuando te digo que esas dos mujeres fueron discretas Y para terminar, me dirijo a mi habitación para tomar un descanso al lado de su majestad que ha decido hacerse el desentendido ¿Algo más o podemos irnos a tomar una siesta?

Sin duda recordaba ahora porque amaba a ese hobbit. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se quitaron las ropas que les sobrarían en la cama (por Thorin hubieran sido todas) y bajo las suaves sábanas se acomodaron a dormir juntos por primera vez.

El hobbit en brazos de su rey, y el rey protegiendo al hobbit con su pecho y sus brazos, ambos enredando sus piernas por debajo de las sábanas.


	7. un paseo en bote

**Un paseo en bote**

Era extraño que, después del incidente ocurrido con los padres de su pequeño Frodo, Bilbo estuviera ahora navegando con Thorin en el mismo río donde ellos se habían ahogado, o como decían las malas lenguas, que la madre de Frodo había empujado a su esposo y que él la jaló a ella.

Sólo de pensar en esos chismes se ponía de mal humor, pero ahora recordaba la razón para estar ahí con Thorin.

Precisamente, desde la muerte de sus parientes, nadie se paraba cerca del Brandivino. Y estoy lo hacía sentirse mal, pero debía ocultar al enano hasta que tuviera una idea de cómo lidiar con las lenguas largas de sus vecinos.

Y otra cosa que lo ponía nervioso, era que él no sabía nadar. Casi ningún hobbit sabía, aunque gracias al incidente con los barriles, tomó valor.

De pronto, Bilbo recordó porqué Thorin había vuelto a él. Lo creyó capaz de olvidarlo y tener un hijo con una hobbit, lo que causó que una risa furtiva escapara de sus labios.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- le preguntó el enano, dejando los remos sobre el suelo del bote.

-¿De verdad creíste que Frodo era mi hijo?

Thorin no sabía si se sonrojó, pero el calor en sus mejillas era señal de que era muy probable.

-Fue culpa de ese mago y de mis…- No pudo evitar detenerse al pensar en Fili y Kili, extrañaba a sus sobrinos, cada día pensaba en ellos y en cómo les estaría yendo en Erebor, aquel reino que casi le cuesta la vida, la de sus sobrinos y el amor de su vida.

Quizá fue por eso que no le dolió tanto dejar aquella montaña, porque iba a obtenerla a costa de todo lo que amaba.

-¿Fili y Kili?- preguntó Bilbo, habiéndose dado cuenta desde hace mucho que Thorin, echaba de menos a sus sobrinos.

-No me hagas caso- murmuró bajando la mirada.

Bilbo se acercó a su enano y le puso un dedo a cada lado de sus mejillas.

-Sonríe- se burló de cómo lucía la sonrisa que él le hizo y los ojos de Thorin fulminándolo. ¡Oh! Como quisiera un retrato de eso.

-Eres un hobbit muerto- exclamó lanzándose sobre Bilbo a hacerle cosquillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, sin lastimarle con su peso.

-¡No!- suplico Bilbo riéndose a carcajadas.

De repente, tomó a Thorin por el grueso abrigo de piel y logró empujarlo, pero en cuanto Bilbo se levantó, atareado por la risa, resbaló y cayó al agua.

Por un momento, Thorin decidió esperar a que saliera y ayudarlo a subir, pero entonces recordó que durante el viaje, Gandalf le habló sobre las habilidades y debilidades de los hobbits, y ello incluía no saber nadar.

Sin pensarlo mucho se quitó el abrigo y se lanzó al agua, encontrando a su querido hobbit a punto de tocar el suelo arenoso del río.

Nadó y lo sujetó hasta la orilla del río y lo colocó de lado para que tosiera el agua que tragó.

El hobbit comenzó a toser y a recuperar el conocimiento, y ante su borrosa vista veía el rostro angustiado de Thorin y sentía sus manos apresar sus mejillas.

-Bilbo, ¿me oyes?- preguntó ya con su alma pendiendo de un hilo.

-Sí, estoy…- Tosió de nuevo, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, encontrando el rostro de Thorin y sus profundos ojos azules demasiado cercanos –estoy bien- murmuró contemplando la distancia cerrarse entre ellos –, ahora lo estoy.

Sintió los finos y dulces labios de su hobbit rozarse contra los suyos. No pudo más y lo sujetó por la cintura, atrayendo esa frágil y húmedo cuerpo hacía el suyo, sintiendo unos delgados brazos rodear su cuello.

Se asustó al no verlo salir del agua, pero le asustaba más no poder tenerlo a su lado.

En aquel beso, la conciencia del mundo que los rodeaba, se perdió, sin tener en cuenta un par de ojos clavados sobre aquel vehemente y suave beso.


	8. un anillo para

**Un anillo para…**

Sin desearlo, rompieron aquel beso y se incorporaron a cercarse y evitar que algún chismoso estuviera cerca de ellos.

Durante el camino, Bilbo no podía evitar pensar que no podían seguir viviendo así, ocultos de todas las miradas como si fueran criminales.

Y esos pensamientos no pasaron desapercibidos por el rey enano; o bueno, acerca de qué eran esos pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con voz profunda el antiguo rey.

-Es que, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos, ahora debamos escondernos.

-Sabía que me ocultabas- murmuró Thorin.

Bilbo rio entre dientes.

-¿No era muy obvio?

-Oh, vamos, saqueador- dijo Thorin.

-¿Qué?- preguntó chocando su hombro contra el brazo del rey.

-¿Te importa lo que hablen?

-Me importa mi privacidad y tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran hablando ya.

Cuando llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado, encontraron a Frodo husmeando en el baúl de Bilbo, ya con Sting en el suelo y el cofre de los trolls volteado de cabeza.

-¡Frodo!- exclamó Bilbo corriendo a guardar todo.

Thorin echó un vistazo y reconoció ese cofre, y le parecía gracioso, pues Bofur, Gloin y Nori aún tenían intenciones de ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué pensaría cuando no encontraran su depósito a largo plazo?

Y mientras Bilbo guardaba todas las, cartas y libros, le pareció oír un estruendoso tintineo cuando de esos papeles se escurrió un pequeño anillo dorado sin grabados. Y de inmediato lo identificó como el anillo que Bilbo usó para ayudarlos a escapar de Mirkwood.

Era tan extraño, de ese anillo escapaba una voz siniestra. Ahora que recordaba, no tenía muchos detalles de la cosa a la que Bilbo le arrebató el anillo.

Bilbo se preguntó que tenía tan ensimismado a su enano, hasta que miró el anillo en el piso y por alguna razón lo tomó con mucha rapidez y cuando iba a guardarlo en su bolsillo, Frodo le tomó la mano y el anillo terminó en la chimenea ardiente.

-¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste realmente?- preguntó Thorin, observando como su hobbit dejaba a Frodo en el suelo y cerraba de golpe su baúl.

-En la cueva de Gollum- anunció Bilbo –, a él se le cayó y lo tomé para…- no sabía bien para qué lo había tomado. Fue como si el anillo hubiera decidido abandonar a esa desdichada criatura.

-Para ¿qué?- preguntó Thorin.

Esa cosa le crispaba los nervios. No todos los días uno se encuentra un anillo que te hace invisible.

-No lo sé- dijo Bilbo mirando el fuego.

De repente, Bilbo se tensó y el enano se acercó a ver que tanto miraba en el fuego, descubriendo una escritura tan viva como el fuego que abarcaba todo el anillo.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Thorin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bilbo, mirando ensimismado el anillo. Era… precioso.

-¡Bilbo!- gritó Thorin tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. Estaba asustado, por unos momentos juró no haber visto a su hobbit, a su saqueador.

Bilbo sintió como si hubiera despertado de un trance y se encontró con los ojos azules del rey.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sacudiéndose la cabeza de pensamientos acerca del anillo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó pensando que la hora de ver a Gandalf había llegado, pues personalmente él no quería tener nada más que ver con joyas que causaran codicia. Eso casi le cuesta a su hobbit.

-Estoy bien- dijo Bilbo alejándose de la chimenea para dejar a un lado ese anillo que a veces lo hacía preguntarse por su origen, pero temía escrutar y encontrar problemas.

Magia y poderes no faltaba en la Tierra Media y todos ellos eran buscados mínimo, por dos bando, y buenos o malos, eso venía sobrando.

Pero debía admitir que antes de la llegada de Thorin, no había podido alejar el anillo de su mente, de sus sueños; quería verlo y cerciorarse de que seguía con él. Si escuchaba un ruido en la noche, no temía por un ladrón o pensaba en el viento, tenía miedo de que Gollum tuviera intensiones de recuperar su tesoro.


	9. ¿Podremos estar juntos?

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Podremos estar juntos?**

Definitivamente a Thorin no le había gustado la extraña sombra que apareció en los ojos de Bilbo. Se pareció a la locura, un deseo ferviente por aquel anillo.

Habían pasado dos días en los que no había podido disfrutar de la compañía de Bilbo. Había estado actuando como un tonto en medio de sus fútiles intentos por mantenerlo alejado de Bolsón Cerrado y lo que ahí se guardaba. Esa extraña joya.

Incluso en ese momento seguía preocupado, pues había dejado a Bilbo solo en su cosa, para esperar a Gandalf. Ese mago impuntual, excusándose tras pretextos que a la fecha no les encontraba pies ni cabeza.

Aguardaba bajo un árbol a orillas del río en que habían tenido aquel accidente en bote. A sus oídos llegó el trote de… ¿varios cascos de caballos?

Se levantó y atisbó a un caballo con dos ponis a los lados.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y en su estómago volaron cientos de mariposas heladas. Corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta sus dos hermosos y jóvenes sobrinos.

— ¡Fili, Kili!— exclamó Thorin.

— ¡Thorin!— gritaron al unísono. Bajaron de los ponis y corrieron a abrazar a su tío hasta tumbarlo sobre la fresca hierba entre risas y saludos.

El antiguo rey se frotaba las manos en las cabelleras de ambos y a veces se las besaba. Envueltos por la risa del mago gris.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y las sonrisas de Fili y Kili se esfumaron cuando sintieron que las manos de su tío les arrancaban las orejas.

—Me van a decir ahora mismo, genios ¿A quién se le ocurrió decirme que Frodo era hijo de Bilbo?— Supo que no encontraría culpable cuando ambos comenzaron a señalarse y a gritar algo de que Dwalin era fácil de engañar y quién sabe cuántas otras tonterías, pero los detuvo cuando distinguió el nombre de Gandalf entre tantos murmullos.

La sonrisa del mago, se desvaneció.

— ¡Tú!— exclamó furioso.

Ninguno de los tres podía entender por qué Thorin estaba tan molesto, si ahora lo habían reunido con su hobbit.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Thorin?— preguntó Gandalf — Creí que haberte reunido con Bilbo te regocijaría.

— Lo haría si no hubiera un… un… anillo maldito.

Los nervios se le crisparon al mago y se puso lívido como la nieve.

¿Anillo maldito? O Thorin estaba muy enojado o había escogido sin querer el adjetivo perfecto para lo que se guardaba en Bolsón Cerrado.

El enano advirtió de inmediato el cambio de color en el mago y supo entonces que el asunto era más grave de lo que se pensaba.

¿Podía Bilbo estar en peligro? ¿Había una nueva amenaza? Eso no era posible. No le cabía el corazón esa posibilidad.

Los cuatro hablaron un rato, hasta que Gandalf acabó enterándose de que el anillo fue obtenido de la cueva de Gollum, él les explicó a los tres enanos a cerca del Anillo Único, forjado por el Señor Oscuro.

Ninguno cabía en el asombro de lo que ese hallazgo significaba, ni que sería un daño colateral de su búsqueda.

Ellos o habían buscado llevar a la luz secretos tan oscuros.

— No te mortifiques por esto, Thorin Escudo de Roble— dijo Gandalf —, pues tal parece que todo estaba destinado a suceder, y que quizás, tu búsqueda ha salvado a muchos. Si Smaug no hubiera muerto, podía haber sido usado por este poder oscuro que tarde o temprano renacería.

No era su intención, pero si así era, le tenía sin cuidado. Quería saber qué hacer para que ese anillo no dañara a Bilbo.

—Son leyendas muy antiguas— comentó Kili — ¿Cómo fuimos a toparnos con una?

— Con nuestra serte, es fácil adivinar por qué— respondió Fili.

Gandalf los miró con desaprobación y tal vez les dio algo de razón. La suerte no solía sonreírle al pueblo de Dúrin.

Daba gracias al cielo que los tres sobrevivieran a esa batalla.

Decidieron ir a por Bilbo. Ya no querían dejarlo más tiempo a solas con el anillo, que según Gandalf, podía estar "dormido".

Entraron por aquella puerta redonda como el ojo de un buey. Encontraron un cena caliente para dos en la mesa y a un frágil hobbit dormido frente a la chimenea.

Aprovechando que los tres recién llegados fueron a husmear en la alacena, Thorin se acercó a su saqueador, despertándole con beso en los labios.

Bilbo parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que divisó la sonrisa del rey y sus ojos azules como zafiros mirándolo.

— ¿Adónde fuiste?— preguntó estirando sus brazos hacia ambos lados.

Sonrió y dejó otro beso sobre su frente antes de responder:

— Tenemos compañía— susurró con voz ronca al oído de Bilbo —, y yo que tenía planeada una noche para dos.

Desde que ocurrió lo del anillo fue imposible no distanciarse un poco, mas aún se decían cuánto se querían, pasaban horas juntos leyendo la misma página de un libro, cocinado algo bueno y dormían envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Pero la intimidad se había ido y justamente esa noche Thorin quería llegar un poco más lejos. No tan lejos, pero sí alejarse de donde estaban estancados.

— ¿Quién?

—Dirás ¿quiénes?

Bilbo saltó por instinto directo a su alacena, donde encontró a dos enanos y un mago buscando como si el lugar fuera enteramente suyo.

— No me hagan decirlo— pidió Bilbo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bilbo! Creí que te daría gusto vernos— exclamó Kili dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— Pongan todo en su lugar— ordenó finalmente.

— Por cierto— intervino Fili — ¿Deberíamos llamarte tío, también?

Bilbo se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

— Debería ser tía— dijo Kili — ¿No has visto lo delicado y lampiño que es?

— Bueno, ya fue suficiente— dijo Thorin con voz profunda, y sus sobrinos obedecieron de inmediato. Se quedaron rígidos como estatuas.

En la cena hablaron sobre el anillo y le explicaron a Bilbo qué podía significar ese objeto tan pequeño.

El semblante de Thorin se ensombreció cuando Bilbo defendía a capa y espada a ese maldito anillo y trataba de minimizar la gravedad del asunto.

Fili y Kili también lo notaron y una mirada de incomodidad atravesó los ojos de ambos y Gandalf sólo confirmó aún más sus sospechas.

En su habitación, Bilbo y Thorin estaban aplastados por un silencio incómodo y pesado.

Bilbo le daba la espalda sentado a los pies de la cama, mientras el rey lo observaba desde la cabecera.

Sabía en su corazón que no estaba bien. Que ese anillo no traería nada bueno, pero sentía una fuerte atracción hacia aquel tesoro, era precioso, lo necesitaba.

— No quiero perderte— confesó Thorin, rompiendo el silencio.

Los papeles estaban invertidos. Lo que ahora cegaba a Bilbo era algo parecido a lo que la Piedra del Arca hizo sobre Thorin.

—Una joya casi acaba con lo nuestro una vez, no dejes que pase de nuevo— le suplicó gateando hacía él hasta tomar su rostro entre las manos.

Miró esos profundos ojos azules que tanto lo enamoraban y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó, y en ese profundo beso suplicaba que no lo dejara caer en la dulce tentación del anillo.

Movían sus labios a un vehemente compás. No querían separarse de nuevo y así se lo decía, frotando sus cuerpos, tocando sus lenguas, todo.

Durmieron uno frente al otro. Mirándose de vez en cuando para dedicarse una sonrisa, darse un beso y más importante, cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.


	10. una historia oscura

**Capítulo 10**

**Una historia oscura**

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Bilbo Bolsón despertó y cuando quiso estirarse, pateó un bulto atrás de él.

Se giró y descubrió a Thorin Escudo de Roble a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con ambos brazos en un firme agarre.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que era esa la calidez que lo envolvía. El cuerpo del enano.

Se giró sin despertarlo y apartó una trenza de ébano del cobrizo rostro de Thorin. Lo miró y se acercó a depositar un beso sobre los labios del rey.

Los mantuvo así durante algunos instantes. Para cuando intentó separarse, su espalda de arqueó por los brazos del enano que lo atrajo para darle un beso largo que pretendía encerrar la boca del hobbit dentro de la suya.

Cuánto amaba a su tierno saqueador, cuánto deseaba quitarle la desgracia que ahora yacía sobre él por culpa de su misión suicida.

Bilbo no estaría en peligro si no fuera por él, pero al final de la cadena estaba Gandalf. No sabía si romperle la cara o abrazarlo por haberle obligado a conocer a su mediano.

No quiso separarse de su hobbit, así que posó su cuerpo encima del frágil Bilbo y comenzó a acariciar su tibio y lizo rostro mientras enredaba sus piernas con las del mediano.

Bilbo correspondió en todo momento, pero temía no regresar al mundo real, perderse y dejarse llevar por Thorin Escudo de Roble.

A través de la puerta de madera se escucharon los golpes de un par de manos: Fili y Kili.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados, jadeantes y sonrientes, como cómplices de un acto romántico y prohibido.

—Tíos Bilbo y Thorin —exclamó Kili al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si tus sobrinos me vuelven a decir tío o tía, no respondo —replicó Bilbo, haciendo reír a Thorin.

—Son algo bromistas. Te tomará tiempo acostumbrarte a ellos —murmuró besando el cuello de Bilbo, que seguía gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Aja ¿Y quién está a cargo de Erebor?

Thorin saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta sin importarle vestir un simple par de pantalones grises, encontrándose con las caras bobas y sonrientes de sus sobrinos.

— ¿Quién está a cargo de Erebor? —preguntó observando las imborrables sonrisas de ese par que de no ser porque los amaba con todo su corazón, los habría tirado a un río hace mucho.

— ¿De verdad nos crees tan descuidados para dejar Erebor sola? —preguntó Kili.

—Te aseguramos que Balin tiene todo en orden —dijo Fili.

Thorin sintió que sus pulmones volvían a funcionar cuando oyó el nombre de Balin. Eso sí era un alivio.

—Por cierto —dijo Fili —, Gandalf quiere hablar con todos.

Bilbo miró a Thorin y viceversa. Sin decir nada, el gran enano cerró la puerta y ambos se vistieron de nuevo bajo un silencio horrendo que no tenía razón de ser.

Se miraban de reojo sin saber que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Esperaban que hubiera una solución al problema y a la vez…

Thorin sabía que Bilbo de algún modo no accedería a destruir ese condenado anillo. Estaba perdido en ese círculo dorado y frío.

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron el desayuno preparado. Frodo comía sentado sobre el regazo de Gandalf, Fili y Kili tomaron asiento y todos comieron unos cinco minutos bajo un silencio que sólo el pequeño Frodo ignoraba.

Hasta que el mago habló:

—Tengo que hacer un largo viaje para estar seguro de que el anillo que tienes, Bilbo, es realmente lo que creo ¡Rueguen porque no sea así!

—Un viaje ¿adónde? —preguntó Bilbo.

—A Minas Tirith —dijo Gandalf, solemne —, una ciudad de reyes. La capital del mundo del hombre.

Los tres enanos escucharon sin mucho interés, pues poco tenían ellos que ver con la gente grande. Pero Bilbo era otra historia. Él había escuchado antes de la ciudad blanca y de su grandeza.

No podía creer que Gandalf iría hasta allá solo para saber más del anillo.

Al anochecer, el mago se preparó y alistó a su caballo a las afueras de la Comarca.

Se alejó un poco en compañía de Thorin y le susurró:

—Que nadie más se entere del anillo ni de que la gente de Dúrin está aquí. Atraer curiosos podría resultar muy mal. No me preocupan los hobbits, son gente simple, pero más allá hay mucho poder y magia que buscarán el anillo si es lo que creo.

— ¿Qué tan grave es esto? —murmuró Thorin.

Gandalf negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza y murmuró algo que Thorin no entendió.

— No tienes dimensión de lo que este hallazgo significa, el mundo podría caer o continuar con la era del hombre. Lo que me alegra, es que haya sido Bilbo quien lo encontró y lo que me preocupa, es que hay otra criatura que sabe que Bilbo tiene el anillo.

A Thorin se le crisparon los nervios y trató de mantener su postura firme. Si esa cosa era capturada y hablaba, era probable que algo más allá de ellos fuera tras Bilbo.

No quería ni pensar en qué podrían hacerle a su pequeño hobbit o sus sobrinos si el asunto pasaba a mayores.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —pregunto Thorin.

—Pronto —respondió subiendo a su caballo — Y Thorin, ninguno de ustedes tres toque el anillo, y si es posible que Bilbo tampoco lo haga —dijo y se marchó en dirección al suroeste de la Tierra Media.

Thorin dio media vuelta y observó a sus hermosos sobrinos bromear con Bilbo, o ellos riéndose de Bilbo y no con él. No lo sabía. Lo único que deseaba era que nada los lastimara, sin ellos tres, su mudo no era nada.


End file.
